It's Just Nerves
by blaine-alicious
Summary: Kurt's on his flight home for Christmas when he meets a rather attractive, very nervous boy. This nervous boy makes a lasting impression on Kurt and they begin a slightly strange, incredibly wonderful friendship... Is friendship the right word?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt moved down the aisle slowly, trying his best not to bump into anyone already seated. He sighed, wishing he could afford a first class ticket, but being a college student and all, he was pretty much destined to sit in the back of the plane.

It's not like he wasn't excited to go home for break- he was. It's just that flying is such a pain in the ass. He couldn't understand how some people could enjoy it.

Finally finding his seat, thankfully one only two to a row instead of the dreaded three person, he lifted his bag into the compartment above. Struggling for a second, and perhaps making more noise than he had intended to, he seemed to have startled his seatmate.

When he finally looked down to his seat, adjusting his clothes one last time, he found a boy around his age staring at him with wide eyes. When he saw that Kurt had noticed him, he quickly looked away out the window, not saying anything.

"Hi," Kurt said shakily, not knowing what else to do as he sat in his seat, "I'm Kurt."

"Blaine," the other boy whispered, finally tearing his eyes away from the window.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, peering out the window where Blaine had been looking.

Blaine merely nodded, hands drumming on the armrest. Kurt stared for a second, noticing for the first time just how good-looking this stranger was. His curly hair was escaping the holds of gel and his scared eyes sparkled as he glanced up at Kurt.

"First time flying?" Kurt took a guess, warranting another nod from Blaine.

"Yeah, get to go home to Ohio, goody," he replied sarcastically, posture slightly less guarded than before.

"Ohio? Me too! And I must say, it really is not exciting at all to be going back. How'd you get to New York then if you've never flown before?"

My parents hired a driver," Blaine said, blushing, "But they couldn't be bothered with me this time. Not really sure why I'm even going home. And I really do not want to fly."

"'Cause it's almost Christmas of course- it's the most wonderful time of the year! And don't worry, everyone gets a little nervous the first time, but you'll be fine!" Kurt joked with an easy smile.

Blaine just kind of shrugged, gripping the armrest tighter and biting his lip as the plane began to take off. His knuckles were white and all Kurt could think of was how uncomfortable he looked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really freaking out over here," Blaine muttered, looking sheepish, but not loosening his grip on the armrest.

"Here, maybe this will help," Kurt said, taking a chance and gently grabbing one of Blaine's hands, "My mom did this the first time I flew."

Blaine looked sad for a margin of a second at the mention of mothers before seeming to notice that his hand was in Kurt's. He tightened his grip when the plane lurched forwards. He worried what his new friend would think until he realized that Kurt had squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Thank you," Blaine sighed, leaning his head back against the seat.

* * *

They continued their easy chatter for the rest of the flight, learning that they had more in common than either had imagined.

"You're going to have to sing for me one time," Kurt said enthusiastically.

Blaine blushed, nodding slightly, "Same goes for you then."

"Oh don't worry, I'm always singing. I would here, but I'm afraid someone might kill me after this flight if I start now."

"Good thing we're almost off," Blaine said, not sounding happy at all as the passengers started gathering their luggage.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone!" Kurt gushed, texting his dad quickly to let him know that he had landed.

Blaine didn't say anything, staring off. Kurt couldn't help but notice and remember what he had said at the beginning of the flight. Did he not have anywhere to go? But it was Christmas!

Deciding to just go for it, Kurt took a deep breath. "Two questions- one: can I have your cell number? You know, just so we can keep in touch? And two: … are you doing anything tonight?"

Blaine looked slightly taken aback. "Sorry, that was presumptuous. I mean, we only just met," Kurt blathered, wringing his hands together.

Blaine suddenly put his hand on Kurt's, imitating the move that Kurt had made when the plane was just taking off. "Chill, Kurt! And no, I'm not doing anything tonight."

Kurt sighed, relieved, "Well in that case, you simply _must _come over! Westerville isn't far from Lima and Carole, that's my stepmom, makes the absolute best food around the holidays and ooh we can make gingerbread cookies!"

Blaine smiled widely, the brightest one Kurt had seen since they met. He bit his lip, almost bouncing in place as Kurt took his phone and put his number in.

Kurt couldn't help but notice the way Blaine lit up and how he couldn't seem to stand still after that.

"You're adorable."

Blaine just ducked his head at that, smiling, "You're not so bad yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine bounced up and down anxiously on the front porch. He was going to do this. He had to do this. He didn't just drive all the way to Lima to run away before he had even seen Kurt.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed a finger to the doorbell, jumping at the loud music that seemed to burst from it. It seemed… very Kurt, Blaine decided as he laughed slightly.

As the door opened slowly, he inhaled again, preparing himself.

What he wasn't prepared for was the slightly burly man wearing a plaid shirt and a baseball cap who answered the door. The man stared at him for a moment and Blaine swore that he could feel himself wither up and die on the porch.

That is, until the man's face broke out into a huge smile. "You must be Blaine!" he said warmly, ushering him inside.

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as he walked into the house after the two shook hands, "Hello, sir, nice to meet you."

"None of that sir stuff, call me Burt. But yeah, it's very nice to meet you! Kurt told me how you two met, funny story," the man- Burt- said, walking up the stairs, "Kurt, your friend's here!"

"Come on up to the kitchen," called Kurt's voice, "Carole wants to meet you!"

Blaine followed Burt up the steps, turning into the kitchen that was filled with the smell of food. He gaped for a second as Kurt came into view. Kurt, who was wearing a flour covered apron and had cheeks flushed lightly pink from the heat of the kitchen.

"Hi, Blaine!" came the voice of a woman walking up behind Blaine, "I'm Carole!"

Blaine turned around, sticking out his hand formally, "Nice to meet you."

Carole smiled for a second before wrapping him in a much unexpected hug. Blaine stiffened for a second from shock before loosening up as she whispered to him, "Relax sweetie, we won't bite."

Blaine choked back a laugh at that, thoroughly surprised at how welcoming this family was. It was a really welcome change, he thought sadly to himself.

"Blaine! Didn't even get to properly say hello yet!" Kurt said, jutting him out of his thoughts. He took off his apron swiftly before leaning into hug Blaine. They sure were a family of huggers.

"You weren't lying about the whole food thing," Blaine replied, unsure of what else to say as he looked around at the lavish meal that Kurt and Carole had just finished putting together.

"We Hudmels go all out," Carole quipped as she set the last of the silverware down on the table.

"Hudmels?" questioned Blaine, looking up at Kurt. He was fairly certain- okay he was one hundred percent certain since he had looked at it enough times- that Kurt had put his name into his phone as Hummel.

"Hudson-Hummels," Kurt explained with a smile, "My dad and I are the Hummels, Carole and Finn are the Hudsons."

"Finn?"

"Stepbrother. And don't worry. He may look intimidating, but he's a big teddy bear."

That didn't do much to put Blaine's mind at ease as he began panicking again. Sure, Burt and Carole seemed okay with him, but there was always a chance to screw that up. And now there was another person for Blaine to mess up in front of.

"Hey, Blaine, it'll be fine," Kurt whispered, hand on his as he looked at him with worry.

They both jumped when a door down the hall slammed. "Is dinner done?"

"Jesus, Finn! You're gonna break the house! And there are more important things to life than food," Kurt snapped back as a really, _really _tall guy walked into the kitchen.

"Like what?"

"Like being polite. Finn, meet Blaine. Blaine, meet the Neanderthal that we've taken to calling Finn."

Blaine stuck out his hand, surprised when Finn shook his hand with a firm grasp.

"Welcome to the famous Hudmels' dinner," he said kindly before turning back to Kurt, "And dude, I am totally not a Neanderthal."

"Could have fooled me," snorted Kurt.

* * *

After dinner passed, with Blaine being only _slightly _plagued by nerves, Kurt shooed Finn out of the kitchen. Burt and Carole excused themselves, saying that they were going to watch a movie in the office.

Kurt sighed, leaning back on the counter, "Glad that's over."

"Why?" Blaine asked with confusion, "They're so nice."

"Well, yeah, but they get a little overwhelming sometimes."

Blaine just looked down at the table, wishing he had what Kurt had. He couldn't help it. He knew he shouldn't be thinking it, but it was just upsetting to see what he could have had.

"You okay?" Kurt questioned, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, fine," Blaine replied, shaking himself out of his thoughts, "You said something about cookies?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just as a fair warning, I usually do not update this quickly, but I've had a lot of free time due to Winter Storm Nemo or whatever its name is :)

* * *

It was a few days later when Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch in Kurt's living room, watching Project Runway reruns and mindlessly eating popcorn. Kurt was rather engrossed in the television, but Blaine was lost in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about the Hudmel family dinner the other night.

"You didn't warn them," he said abruptly, causing Kurt to start at the sudden noise.

"Warn who? About what?" Kurt replied after a moment's pause.

"Your family. You didn't warn them. About me being… jumpy." Blaine already regretted saying anything. He was going to ruin this friendship before it had even gotten its feet off the ground. Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut?

Finally daring to look up at Kurt cautiously, Blaine expected to see judgment or pity in his eyes. What he saw was something completely different. It was… understanding?

"Blaine," Kurt said slowly, grabbing his hand, "Of course I didn't _warn _them. Why would I do that?"

"It's just, sometimes people warn people. Like they tell them that I'm jumpy and to be calm around me. But you didn't do that," Blaine didn't look up as he said this, staring instead at the edge of the couch.

"Blaine, you're not jumpy-" Kurt started, stopping when Blaine glared at him, "Okay, yeah a little, but honestly I'm like that sometimes too. And for good reason. I'm sure you have good reason too. And I really wouldn't warn someone about you. Especially my family. I just wanted them to meet the same wonderful guy that I did."

Blaine sat there for a minute, mulling over those words in his mind before saying, "You're jumpy?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Like when Finn slammed that door, remember?"

"I think anyone would jump at that," Blaine said with a smile. It had sounded like the house would cave in from the way Finn practically beat the door.

"Well, yeah, but… okay not the best example. But I'm definitely what you would call _jumpy_."

"Why?" Blaine whispered, fingers picking at the fabric of his jeans.

"A lot of dumpster dives and locker shoves make you that way," Kurt shrugged noncommittally, trying to look casual.

"You too?" continued Blaine, still whispering.

"Nothing- nothing too bad," Kurt responded, knotting his hands together.

"Do you have any scars?" Blaine asked suddenly.

Kurt looked shocked at the question. "It's just, never mind, I just wanted, sorry that was really weird," Blaine mumbled. Stupid, stupid Blaine. Should not have said anything.

"A little," Kurt admitted, "But here's one." He took Blaine's hand gently, moving it to his own arm. Blaine rubbed his fingers slowly, feeling the raised marks on the top of Kurt's shoulder.

"Just a bad hit in the dumpster," Kurt maintained, too proud to say that it had hurt.

They sat there in silent for a moment, Blaine's hand lingering for longer than necessary on Kurt's arm.

"What about you?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You asked me the weird question, silly. Now I'm just asking it back," Kurt said with a sad smile.

"Oh, right," Blaine muttered, blushing. This was stupid. Just a stupid idea. But he couldn't just ignore what Kurt had said. "Right here," he said, pointing to the right side of his forehead.

Kurt leaned in cautiously, "May I?"

Blaine nodded in response, holding his breath as Kurt pushed up his hair. He watched Kurt's face fall when he saw the deep scar that began at the top of his forehead and made its way to the top of his head, widening the further back it got.

"The fro helps hide it. That's why I don't usually gel," Blaine joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I like your fro," Kurt responded, fingers tracing the scar, moving from Blaine's forehead through his hair, "What happened?"

"A crowbar to the head will do that to you," Blaine murmured. He realized that he had said it out loud when he looked up and saw a look of horror on Kurt's face.

"How- oh my god," Kurt said, fingers still in Blaine's hair.

"It's fine," Blaine replied softly, surprised when Kurt pulled him close to him.

They stayed like that for the longest time, both of Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine, his face buried in Blaine's hair as Project Runway continued in the background.

"How could anyone ever hurt you?" Kurt finally whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine?"

The boy started at the noise, looking up at where Kurt was sitting before responding with a quiet "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt continued, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt.

"You just did," Blaine joked, a small smile crossing his face.

"Oh shush," Kurt laughed in return, "I'm serious."

"Kurt, I've known you for like a week and you're pretty much my best friend. Yeah, you can ask me something."

Kurt was taken aback by those words, not able to imagine that Blaine didn't have any other good friends. "Uh, I was just wondering why you haven't really been home much- I mean, it's the holidays, that's just why I'm wondering."

Blaine stared at him for a second before looking down at the floor, "I- I've been too clingy, haven't I? I'm so sorry."

"What?!" Kurt responded almost immediately, sitting up much straighter, "No, definitely not Blaine!"

Blaine finally ventured a look up at Kurt, face tense and almost scared.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, threading his fingers through Blaine's, "That is absolutely not what I meant and you have most definitely not been clingy. I'm sorry if that's what it sounded like what I was saying."

Twisting to face Kurt, legs pulled up underneath him, Blaine took a deep breath, "Sorry, I just kind of felt like I was being clingy."

"Stop apologizing," Kurt smiled sadly.

"And as for your actual question, which I was prepared to avoid but might as well tell you, I really don't want to go home," muttered Blaine, "Like ever."

"Oh," Kurt whispered, full of questions but not wanting to overstep. He just sat there patiently, rubbing his thumb over Blaine's knuckles.

"You can ask me whatever it is you're thinking," Blaine said with a soft laugh, "I can tell when the gears in your head are turning and you have a million things that you want to say."

"I was just going to ask why, but I don't want to overstep here. You don't have to tell me."

"My parents," Blaine started slowly, "are not my favorite people- Which sounds bad, I'm quite aware."

"Not necessarily," Kurt interjected, "Sometimes crappy people are just crappy people, even if you give them kids."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, squeezing his hand, "It's just that they're not home most of the time, but that's actually kind of a blessing…"

Kurt just sat there, waiting for him to continue. He pulled his legs up underneath him until his posture mirrored that of Blaine's. The two sat there just looking at each other for a moment before Blaine spoke again.

"When they're home, they don't really want me around."

Kurt's heart wrenched at that. How could someone not want this wonderful boy around them? "_How-_" he whispered before realizing that he had spoken aloud.

Blaine just stared at their hands in the middle of the couch, "My dad finally gave up on making me straight sometime last year and now he just talks to me like I'm scum. And my mom just ignores it. It's- it's really not that bad, I mean, a lot of people have it worse-"

"That doesn't make it any more acceptable," Kurt said, caught between being sad and angry. No one should ever treat anyone like that, and to imagine _Blaine _of all people being treated like that…

"And now I get to go home tomorrow for a big holiday dinner with Dad's company where I can pretend to be straight, but I'm not really allowed to talk anyways so it doesn't matter," Blaine ranted, finally moving past being quiet and becoming slightly upset.

"That sounds awful," Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded vehemently, curls moving with the sudden gesture, "Oh, definitely. It's worse before the guests get there though, which is pretty sad."

Kurt sat there for another moment, thinking furiously, "What if I come with you?"

Blaine's jaw dropped slightly as he registered what had just been said.

"Or would that make it worse?" Kurt asked, trying his hardest to think of what would be better.

"I- I honestly have no idea," Blaine murmured, "But it wouldn't be any fun for you. At all."

"It's not for me."

Blaine blushed, looking at their hands again, "I mean, I guess you could come, but really, why would you?"

"If it makes it any less painful for you, I'll go," Kurt said without hesitation.

Blaine didn't say anything in response as he pulled Kurt in for a hug, squeezing tight. "You really are my best friend," he whispered.

Kurt held on tighter, blinking back tears, "You're mine too."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: uh.. so this got kind of out of hand (aka longer than I planned) but oh well! Props to you if you can find the book/movie reference/quote in here :)

* * *

"So, you're Blaine's friend." It was more a disbelieving statement than a question, but Kurt nodded anyways. He tried not to melt under the stare of the older man who looked like an older, much harsher version of Blaine.

"Yes sir. Kurt," he said, holding out his hand. Blaine's eyes widened momentarily at the motion, but Kurt couldn't even think to question it until he saw Mr. Anderson swiftly walk away from him.

Kurt stared before turning to look at Blaine silently. _What-? _he mouthed, surprised when Blaine just shrugged sadly at him.

"I told you it wouldn't be fun," Blaine muttered, leaning close to Kurt's ear, moving away as soon as Mr. Anderson had turned back to look at them. The older man's gaze went from boy to boy, a look of judgment on his face before he turned to walk in front of them once more.

Kurt's mouth dropped open, not knowing what to do. He followed Blaine and Mr. Anderson, entering what looked to be a large dining hall lavishly decorated for the holidays.

He hadn't expected Mr. Anderson to be quite like this. Blaine had said it was bad, but he didn't even think to imagine what it would be like.

"Mom, this is Kurt," Blaine said suddenly, jutting Kurt out of his thoughts. He gestured to Kurt as a woman with dark hair walked towards them, lips in a tight smile.

"Hello," she said quietly, looking between the two of them.

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt replied just as tersely, trying his best to be polite.

"The guests will be here shortly. Make sure everything's in order," she said to Blaine before turning to walk out of the room, Mr. Anderson following her closely.

The two boys stood in silence for a moment, air still as the room emptied and only the two of them remained.

"Holy shit," Kurt breathed, leaning against a table covered with a festive tablecloth before realizing that maybe he shouldn't touch anything and jumping back up.

"It's not even bad yet," Blaine whispered, looking so sad that Kurt just wished he could do something to help.

He reached over, pulling Blaine into a tight hug. "It'll be okay," he murmured into Blaine's hair, one hand rubbing his back.

Blaine sighed into him, forehead dropped onto Kurt's shoulder.

They stood like that for a moment, not wanting to let go, when the two jumped at the sudden bark of "_Blaine_!"

They stepped apart, Kurt's eyes wide with shock, Blaine's staring at the floor.

"None of that in here," Mr. Anderson said sharply, turning on his heel and walking back out of the room.

Kurt sighed, lifting Blaine's hand up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to it, "You don't deserve this."

* * *

"They're behaving," Blaine whispered incredulously as his parents began to welcome the guests in.

"That was behaving?"

"Well, they mostly ignored us. And my dad didn't say anything too bad," he trailed off, watching the people walking inside. Most looked to be couples, all dressed very nicely as they filed into the dining hall.

Kurt shook his head at what Blaine had just said, "Should we go sit down?"

"Yeah, don't want to make an entrance later and draw _attention _to ourselves," Blaine laughed quietly, sarcasm lacing his words.

The two finally entered the dining hall, seating themselves next to an older gentleman who smiled at them kindly.

A few minutes later, the table was full and Blaine's parents sat down at opposite ends of the table. After a quick count, Kurt confirmed that there were fourteen other people there, totaling to eighteen people at the table. His hand tightened on the chair underneath him, trying to keep him steady. He could do this. He had to do this for Blaine.

* * *

After a quick toast and introductions, Kurt dutifully introduced as _Blaine's friend _with just a hint of disdain, the dinner was in full swing. Everyone was laughing and joking, enjoying all of the delicious food. The faint melody of holiday songs could be heard in the background.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, happy to see him looking more relaxed. Nothing big had happened, although Kurt was almost afraid to think of what Blaine had been afraid of. Obviously something had happened before, even if his parents seemed to be behaving tonight.

"So, Blaine," began the older woman across the table from the two, "Do you have any lady friends that we should know of?"

Her question was kind, a look of genuine curiosity on her face, but the look that passed over Mr. Anderson's face is what made Kurt grow pale.

"Yes, son, _do _you have any lady friends we should know of?" he began before motioning to Kurt with just a slight tilt of his head, "You know, besides…"

Kurt heard a quiet gasp, but he didn't even turn to see who it had come from. He merely stared icily at Mr. Anderson, fingers gripping the edge of the table as he tried not to say anything.

He was shocked when Blaine stood up suddenly, hands shaking as he took in a breath. "You can't talk about Kurt like that."

The words were soft, but the table went silent, no one daring to move.

"I can say whatever I want to. This is my house and I don't appreciate you bringing people like… like you into it," Mr. Anderson bit back, staring at his son.

"Like me?" Blaine asked quietly, "I'm not sure I understand your meaning."

Kurt sat silently, desperately wishing he could help, but he felt that no amount of words he said would be able to counteract the next sentence out of Mr. Anderson's mouth.

"I don't appreciate having all of these fags in my house."

There was another gasp and this time Kurt could see that it was from the little old woman that was seated across from them, her hand covering her mouth.

Blaine opened his mouth for a moment before closing it again and pushing his seat out from behind him. He darted out of the room, Kurt staring briefly before taking off after him.

"_Blaine_!" he called, following the boy down the hallway and out the front door. He slammed the door behind him, watching as Blaine all but crumbled onto the nearest bench.

"Blaine," he whispered, sitting down next to him. Blaine didn't answer, couldn't answer, as the sobs racked him body. He shook almost silently, tears rolling down his face. Elbows on his knees and hands in his hair, he kept his face to the ground, not daring to look up at Kurt.

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's back, rubbing it up and down as he murmured, "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"Why are you sorry?" he said softly, sniffing back tears, "It's my fault."

"What?"

"I brought you here and he was so, so rude to you and there was nothing I could do to stop it and… I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine said, shoulders still shaking.

"It's not your fault, Blaine," Kurt muttered, hand continuing to rub Blaine's back soothingly, "He's an asshole."

At that, Blaine bit his lip, more tears welling up in his eyes.

"What?" Kurt whispered.

"He-" Blaine began quietly, sobs starting to grow again, "He's s-supposed to love me. But he just makes me feel so small. S-so small."

Kurt laced his fingers through Blaine's, using his other hand to pull Blaine's face up gently, "Blaine, look at me."

Blaine looked at him warily, tears still making tracks down his face, eyes sad and full of emotion.

"You," Kurt started, punctuating each word as he wiped his thumb across Blaine's cheek, "Are not small. You're beautiful."

Blaine stared at him for a second, mouth slightly open. Kurt gazed back, leaning towards him slowly before pressing his lips to Blaine's in a soft kiss.

He pulled back, their hands still intertwined. "Beautiful."


	6. Chapter 6

"Close your eyes," Kurt instructed.

Blaine complied after a moment of confusion, seeing as he had just opened the front door and hadn't even said a word.

It was Christmas Eve, the day after the party. Not much had been said after the kiss, but Blaine couldn't stop thinking about it. What did it mean? Did it mean anything to Kurt? It definitely meant something to Blaine.

Lost in thought, he jerked slightly when Kurt grabbed his hand and tugged him into the living room.

"Okay, now… open!" Kurt said, squeezing his hand.

Blaine gasped slightly as he opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. After gazing for a moment, his eyes trailed down to the floor, seeing several large packages assembled there.

Next to the tree, the coffee table was set up with a stack of movies and several plates of food, cookies and whatnot.

"What is this?" Blaine whispered, speech wavering.

"It's Christmas Eve silly! Figured it's about time I give you your present and then we can eat food and watch movies," Kurt said giddily, stopping in his tracks when he saw Blaine's face, "I'm sorry, is- is this not okay? I just thought-"

"No, it's perfect," Blaine murmured as he blinked back tears.

"Are- are you sure? Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked nervously, hands twisting as he stared at Blaine's blinking eyes.

"It's just…" Blaine started quietly, sinking onto the couch, "No one's really gotten me a Christmas present before."

Kurt's mouth dropped open as he sat down beside Blaine. "What?"

"I mean, like I got a gift every year from my parents until I was eight but then they decided I didn't need any. And I mean, I guess it's true, I didn't really need a present."

"Are you kidding me? Everyone needs a Christmas present!" Kurt replied shrilly, a look of disbelief still on his face.

Blaine didn't reply to that, instead looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Anyway, present time!" Kurt said next, realizing how uncomfortable Blaine looked. He grabbed one of the packages that were on the floor, handing it to Blaine.

Blaine stared at it, taking in the shiny red box with a gold bow on top. He didn't seem to know what to do with it.

"Uh, open it?" Kurt said quietly, a smile playing at his lips.

Blaine nodded, mumbling to himself. He pulled off the bow, peeling back the paper carefully.

His eyes widened as he opened the box to reveal a set of ten different patterned bowties, a stuffed dog, and a framed picture of Kurt and Blaine, taken by Carole several days ago.

There was silence as Blaine stared at the box.

Kurt broke the quiet, "I know it's not much-"

"Shut up it's perfect," Blaine replied softly, unable to hold back his grin. He moved slowly, setting the box down on the table.

Kurt stared at him with a questioning look on his face, jumping a bit when Blaine leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

Blaine pulled back almost as quickly, afraid that he had overstepped. He glanced at Kurt, barely daring to look, "I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Kurt merely shook his head, a look of disbelief on his face, before he put one hand on the back of Blaine's head, pulling him in and crashing their lips together.

"So should have done that," Kurt muttered against Blaine's lips, one hand lacing through his curls.

* * *

The two leaned lazily into each other, the room barely lit up as the credits to the last movie rolled. Time had passed quickly, and neither wanted to move.

Kurt was lying across Blaine, his head buried in Blaine's chest.

"I should go," Blaine muttered halfheartedly.

"Mm-mm, stay," Kurt murmured, dragging his hand up to grab at Blaine's arm.

"You sure?" he whispered drowsily.

"Mhm, just sleepover," Kurt replied.

They made their way to Kurt's bedroom, cleaning up as they went.

Kurt climbed into bed lazily, pulling the covers up. Blaine stood next to him awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Get in, silly," Kurt sighed, sliding over to make room.

Blaine slowly climbed into the bed, dragging the blanket up over him.

Kurt moved closer to Blaine, allowing the latter to wrap an arm over him. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's, sighing again.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine," he whispered, nuzzling his head into the pillow.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," Blaine replied softly, pressing his lips to Kurt's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Kurt opened the door to find a soaking, shivering Blaine with a rather large bruise covering the side of his face.

"Holy shit," Kurt breathed, ushering the shaking boy inside quickly.

As they entered the house, he could make out the extent of the damage. Besides the obvious purple bruising, Blaine's top lip was split and there were remnants of blood. The still pouring rain had made his hair frizz and his clothing was plastered to him.

"S-sorry," Blaine whispered, eyes staring at the floor as he tried to sniff back tears.

"Don't ever be sorry," Kurt replied almost automatically, used to Blaine apologizing for things that weren't his fault.

He grabbed a towel swiftly, running it over Blaine's hair with as much care as possible and then attempting to dry off his shirt.

Blaine hissed as Kurt accidentally touched what had to be another bruise.

"Oh, baby," Kurt murmured, concern coloring his face, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Blaine merely nodded silently, teeth still chattering as Kurt ran to find a sweatshirt for him.

"Here, put this on," he instructed, handing it to Blaine.

Blaine moved mechanically, not bothering to move from his spot as he peeled off his rain-soaked shirt and pulled the sweatshirt on.

Kurt tried not to let out a gasp as he saw the large bruise that was splotched down Blaine's side, instead moving to grab a blanket. Wrapping it around the shivering boy gently, he led him to the couch before grabbing a wet towel.

He sat down next to Blaine, bringing the towel slowly to his bloody face, attempting to clean it.

Blaine hissed again, eyes closing.

"Blaine, what happened?" Kurt whispered, fingers lightly tracing the uninjured side of Blaine's face.

"My dad told me not to see you again," he replied quietly, finally opening his eyes to look at Kurt.

"And then what?" Kurt prompted.

"And I said I couldn't do that."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt sighed as he pulled the boy towards him.

"He- he hasn't done this in a long time," Blaine said softly, tears still making their way down his face.

"You don't deserve this," Kurt muttered as his hand ran soothingly through Blaine's curls.

"Maybe," came the quiet, defeated response.

"No!" Kurt replied sharply, causing Blaine's head to snap up.

"You do not deserve this. You are the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful man I know and you should not be treated like this!" Kurt continued vehemently.

There was a pause before Blaine replied, sighing, "I think I'm in love with you," barely aware that he had said the words aloud.

"I think I'm in love with you too," responded Kurt without a moment's hesitation, making Blaine's eyes widen as Kurt pressed a kiss to his uninjured cheek.

The two sat in silence for a minute, merely staring at each other.

"Stay here," Kurt said suddenly.

"What?"

"For the rest of break. I know it's only a few days, but you shouldn't go home to that. Stay here."

"…Really?" Blaine asked, eyes searching Kurt's as if looking for the punch line.

"I won't even make you sleep on the couch," Kurt said with a soft laugh.

"I'm going to kiss you so much when my face isn't all busted up," Blaine replied, a smile finally making its way to his face.

"That'd better be a promise."


	8. Chapter 8

After Kurt quietly explained the situation, choking back silent tears, Burt just nodded, "He can have whatever he needs."

Kurt hugged his father, thanking him profusely before heading back to the living room where Blaine was still seated on the couch. The boy was covered in blankets, feet pulled in as he wrapped around himself. His head rested on his knees, eyes directed sadly at the floor. Kurt couldn't help but stand there for a moment and stare at the beautiful boy before him, the one with such a sad look on his face that Kurt just could not seem to get rid of.

"It's settled- you're staying here," Kurt said softly, shaking Blaine from his thoughts.

Blaine just stared at him for a second, his face lightening with relief. "You're the best," he murmured, a slight smile finally playing at his lips.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt brushed it off, "And you can borrow some of my stuff for tonight. We can go get your things tomorrow."

Kurt saw Blaine visibly shudder at the mention of that but didn't say anything. He had a plan for tomorrow. He'd make it okay for Blaine.

* * *

Later in the evening, the two sat in Kurt's bed, wrapped around each other as _The Sound of Music_ played in the background.

"This always reminds me of my mom," Kurt sighed, hand moving through Blaine's hair as the shorter boy snuggled in closer.

"She must have been beautiful," Blaine whispered, head laying on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt merely nodded, stifling a yawn.

"Tired?"

Kurt nodded again, eyelids fluttering.

"You're adorable," laughed Blaine.

Kurt just snorted at that, a sleepy smile spreading across his face. He stood up slowly, rummaging through a drawer before throwing Blaine some clothing.

"The pants might be too long, but they'll work."

"Finally! Something about my height! I was waiting for that," Blaine said, letting out a tired giggle.

"I hope it lived up to your expectations."

"Oh, it was fantastic," Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt in for a hug.

* * *

Kurt changed quickly, pulling off his shirt. He was too tired to really care, not even bothering to go into the bathroom.

As he turned around, he saw Blaine standing there staring at the clothing that he held in his hands. He had a stricken expression on his face as his lips quivered.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, moving slowly towards him.

"I- I don't want you to have to see me again," whispered Blaine, eyes downcast.

Kurt tried not to cry as he heard that, instead responding, "You can change in the bathroom if you want."

Blaine just shrugged with a sniff, "I just feel so stupid. I mean- it's just a shirt."

"Blaine," Kurt started gently, "You do whatever makes you feel comfortable."

There was no response. Blaine stood there for another moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Eyes still shut, he took off his shirt as quickly as he could.

Standing there, he finally opened his eyes and looked down at his chest, eyeing the angry bruises that were splotched down his side. The purple was beginning to darken, and he winced when he moved.

Kurt could have sworn that he felt his own heart break as Blaine mumbled to himself, "_So ugly._"

"Mm-mm," Kurt said, shaking his head from side to side.

Blaine stared at him, eyes filling with tears.

"You," Kurt began slowly, kissing Blaine's shoulder, "are," he progressed before kissing his arm, "so," he continued, pressing a kiss to his collarbone, "beautiful."

Blaine let out a quiet laugh as Kurt pressed a final kiss to his lips as lightly as possible.

"You really are," Kurt whispered, brushing back a stray curl of Blaine's, "And I'm going to make you see it."


	9. Chapter 9

"You ready to go?" Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine's hand reassuringly.

Blaine nodded, confidence faltering. They were getting ready to go get Blaine's stuff from his house so he wouldn't have to go back before returning to New York. The calm of last night had disappeared, leaving Blaine incredibly nervous. He kept peering into the mirror, slightly poking the bruise on the side of his face, grimacing.

"It'll be fine," Kurt said as they walked to the car. Reaching the door, he turned towards Blaine, "You're going to have to sit in the back."

"What-" started Blaine, cut off when Burt walked outside.

"Morning boys."

"Hello, sir," Blaine replied shyly.

"No sir stuff, remember?" Burt said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Blaine stared at Kurt when Burt closed the door. "He wanted to go with us," Kurt explained with a shrug. Blaine merely nodded before getting into the back silently.

* * *

They arrived at Blaine's house, all three men growing quiet.

"Everything's in my room." Blaine said as they walked near the house. Burt and Kurt nodded, both aware of Blaine's tremulous voice but not saying anything.

Reaching the front door, Kurt went to grab the doorknob when the door was yanked open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" spat Mr. Anderson, a scowl covering his face.

"We're just getting Blaine's stuff," Kurt replied tersely. Blaine stood behind him, trying not to shake.

"You homos aren't allowed in this house," Mr. Anderson growled back.

"Hey!" shouted Burt, pushing his way to the door, "You don't talk to either of these boys like that!"

"I can talk however I damn well choose to!"

Kurt took Blaine's hand, pulling him through the doorway as Mr. Anderson stepped out to yell at Burt.

"Let's just go grab everything. Dad'll take care of it," Kurt whispered as they sprinted up the stairs.

* * *

"I hate him," Blaine muttered as he leaned against his bedroom door.

"He's a dick," Kurt nodded, helping him pull out several suitcases.

Blaine got to work quickly. For coming from a rich family, he really did not have a lot of stuff, which Kurt couldn't help but notice.

"Almost everything's in my dorm," Blaine explained with a shrug, "I'd rather it be there than here."

Kurt nodded again, helping Blaine pile his clothes into the suitcases, "Should we take everything?"

"I'm not coming back," Blaine offered as a response, grabbing things from his desk.

Kurt took a moment to dart to the window to look for his dad. He could see Burt standing away from Mr. Anderson, the latter still yelling as Burt spoke as calmly as he could.

Kurt turned away from the window to see Blaine zipping up his suitcases, leaving an empty room.

"That was quick," Kurt said, looking astonished.

"Let's just get out of here."

* * *

The three drove back to the house, no one speaking over the soft noise of the radio.

Pulling into their driveway, Blaine finally spoke, "I feel like I'm running away."

Burt shook his head, "Running away isn't the same as walking away."

* * *

"You're so brave," Kurt whispered, kissing the back of Blaine's neck.

"Hm," Blaine hummed, leaning back into him.

They sat quietly for a minute before either spoke again. "She didn't even do anything," Blaine mumbled, turning his face so that his uninjured cheek lay on Kurt's chest.

"Who?"

"My mom. She didn't even say anything. Just watched him beat the shit out of me."

"Oh, honey," Kurt sighed, hand moving through Blaine's curls.

"Just… watched," murmured Blaine, trying and failing to hide the tear that was making its way down his cheek.

"Blaine, look at me," Kurt said suddenly, holding Blaine's face in his hands as gently as he could.

Blaine peered up at him, eyes nervously searching Kurt's.

"No matter what you think you did to deserve this, you need to know that you don't. You don't deserve to be treated like this. You're special, so special."

Blaine just stared, lips wobbling as his hands shook. "I love you," he finally whispered, running one hand down Kurt's cheek.

"I love you too," Kurt murmured, brushing stray curls back from Blaine's forehead, "So much."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: have some fluff to make up for the sad shit i do to you :)

* * *

Kurt knew that Blaine looked the saddest when he thought that he couldn't see him. Kurt would turn away for a fraction of a second, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the melancholy just swell in Blaine's eyes.

Kurt's heart broke a little every time he saw that and even more so whenever he turned back to Blaine and the boy instantly plastered on a cheery grin.

He knew that Blaine was happy a lot of the time, especially when they were together, but it was those moments of sadness that really got to him.

He resolved to fix that, to do whatever it took to get those real smiles of Blaine's.

* * *

"You okay?" Kurt asked that morning, eyeing Blaine with concern.

Blaine just smiled at him before replying, "With you here how could I not be?"

"You are _such_ a cheese-ball."

"You love it," Blaine responded, kissing Kurt quickly.

"I do," Kurt laughed against Blaine's lips.

* * *

"So," Kurt started, clapping his hands together, "You ready?"

Blaine blinked for a second, "Uh, for what?"

"Our end-of-winter-break fun list," replied Kurt as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"There's a list?" Blaine responded with a crooked grin, looking at Kurt with amusement. He looked excited, which was exactly what Kurt had hoped for.

"Uh, duh."

Blaine just laughed, slightly confused. "So what's on this list?"

"Spoilers."

* * *

The first item on the list turned out to be the aquarium in Columbus. Kurt had once mentioned how he had gone there on a field trip way back in elementary school, and he had seen the way Blaine's eyes lit up at the comment. It seemed like such a trivial thing to Kurt, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that maybe Blaine had never been to an aquarium. It wasn't like his parents were ever really there. The thought saddened Kurt, but he was glad to have the chance to bring Blaine.

On the way there, Kurt refused to tell Blaine anything.

"Come on, where are we going?" Blaine whined slightly, puppy dog eyes out in full force.

"_Can't tell you_," Kurt replied in a singsong voice.

"You better not be kidnapping me."

* * *

A few minutes later, they passed a sign for the aquarium. Blaine's eyes went to it almost immediately as they passed it.

Kurt merely hummed to himself, Blaine's head snapping over to look at him.

"_Kurt_," he started, eyes wide.

"_Yes_?" Kurt sang, fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

"Are we going to the aquarium?" whispered Blaine, as if he dare not hope for it.

"Hm, I don't know, should we?" Kurt asked, smiling at Blaine.

"Uh, yes we should!"

* * *

"I've never been to an aquarium," Blaine whispered, staring at the entrance as they walked towards it.

"Well, I'm glad you're excited," Kurt replied, giggling at Blaine's enthusiasm and grabbing his hand.

Blaine merely smiled at him, completely aware of how immature he sounded, but he didn't care. "I could kiss you right now," he gushed.

"Oh really?"

He nodded in response before leaning in to plant a quick kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt let out a laugh before tugging Blaine towards the door.

* * *

Kurt stood back and watched as Blaine stared eagerly at the fish. His eyes took in everything, turning this way and that, trying to see everything there was to see.

His mouth was slightly open, eyes wide as he looked everywhere.

"But wait- there's more," joked Kurt, leading him to the penguin exhibit.

Blaine's eyes got even wider, his smile huge. "This is brilliant, Kurt."

"Aren't they cute?"

Blaine just nodded his agreement, curls shaking wildly. Kurt simply grinned at him, unable to tear his eyes away.

Blaine turned around slowly, looking from one exhibit to the next. "It's just beautiful."

"It really is," Kurt replied- never once taking his eyes off of Blaine.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ice skating," Kurt said definitively, setting his skates on the kitchen counter the next morning.

Blaine eyed the skates warily, "Yes, those are ice skates."

"We're going to _go _ice skating, silly!"

Blaine blinked up at him for a moment. "I don't know how to ice skate."

"And I do. So, I'll teach you?" Kurt finished, becoming less sure of his idea the longer Blaine sat there.

Blaine stared for a second longer before finally nodding, smiling up at Kurt.

* * *

"This is going to be bad," Blaine mumbled as he laced up the skates that they had rented.

"You'll be fine, it's fun!" exclaimed Kurt, already ready to go and standing in front of Blaine.

Blaine shot him a skeptical look, now attempting to stand on the skates. He wobbled before landing back on the bench with a _plunk_.

Kurt giggled, only getting louder when Blaine sent him a glare. He reached over and took Blaine's hands, pulling him up from the bench.

"Now just steady yourself," he said, keeping hold of one of Blaine's hands as they began to make their way to the rink.

Kurt stepped on gracefully, Blaine tottering on behind him.

"We'll go slow," explained Kurt, helping Blaine to shuffle along beside him. The shorter boy clasped Kurt's hand as though he were afraid to let go. Moving just one foot in front of the other, they made their way across the ice.

* * *

After several slower laps around the rink, Blaine started to feel more confident.

"Kurt, this is _fun_," he exclaimed, slowly gaining speed on his skates.

"Told you so," Kurt sang back.

Blaine finally dared to let go of Kurt's hand, lifting both of his arms up to his sides. He mimicked a flying bird as he continued skating.

Kurt laughed with amusement, eyes widening as Blaine missed the turn and hit the wall with a thud.

He darted over to him, skidding to a stop. "Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine peered up at Kurt, flakes of ice sticking to his eyelashes. "I fell."

"Yes you did honey," Kurt laughed, crouching down next to him, "Are you hurt?"

Blaine shook his head, looking down at his wet clothes. "I'm cold."

"You want to go change?" asked Kurt, wiping some of the ice off of Blaine's cheek.

Blaine shook his head, face red from the cold, "Let's keep going."

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's red nose, "You're adorable."

* * *

"Kurt, that was so fun!" Blaine chattered on the way home, hair still wet from the ice melting in it.

"See, I know what I'm talking about," Kurt said with a kind smirk, glad that Blaine had enjoyed himself.

"You're seriously the best," continued Blaine, wide grin on his face.

"While I do enjoy hearing that, pretty sure you're the best," Kurt bantered back.

"Maybe we're just the best," Blaine finally settled on, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Yeah, that must be it."

* * *

Later that night, Kurt found himself trying to wake Blaine up. The shorter boy was twisting in the bed, murmuring to himself. Kurt couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but his face was a picture of agony.

"Blaine, _Blaine_, wake up honey," Kurt muttered, shaking his shoulder gently.

Blaine's eyes finally snapped open, mouth going slack as he stared at Kurt. Eyes full of tears, he tried to control his breathing.

"I- I'm sorry," he panted, sounding like he was going to hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, Blaine," Kurt responded, sitting up and pulling Blaine onto his lap, "It's okay."

Blaine just nodded, still trying to catch his breath. He curled into Kurt, sobbing quietly onto his shoulder.

"You want to talk about it?" Kurt asked hesitantly, rubbing Blaine's back.

Blaine just shook his head, choking back sobs as his breath evened out.

"It's over now, baby, it's going to be okay," Kurt murmured, pressing gentle kisses all over Blaine's face.

* * *

That night they drifted back to sleep, Blaine clinging onto Kurt for dear life. The two lay tangled together, neither willing to be apart. Blaine's face was pressed into Kurt's chest as the latter threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair.

Kurt hoped against hope that he could somehow find a way to help Blaine. The boy deserved so much more than the lot that he had been given.

"It's going to be okay," Kurt whispered, not for the first time that night.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Guys, sorry for the wait, but this is it! The last chapter! Now, no promises, but I am realllly leaning towards writing a sequel, following our lovely boys in NY. Keep watching for it if you're interested :) Thanks for reading and reviewing

* * *

"Are you ready for the last item on the list?" asked Kurt the next evening, eyeing Blaine cautiously. It was nearing the end of break, and the two were set to return to NYU the following morning.

"There's still more?" Blaine bantered, pressing another kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Um, of course! Couldn't just end it there. Besides, what do you think I've been doing all day?"

Blaine just shrugged, puppy eyes wide.

"Come on, let's go outside," Kurt continued.

"Outside? There's like a foot of snow out there, Kurt!"

"Yep, just what's needed."

* * *

The two walked out of the back door, Blaine's mouth dropping open as he saw what was sitting in the backyard.

"An- an igloo? You made this for me?" he whispered, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Is it dumb? It's dumb-" replied Kurt, laughing anxiously.

"It's absolutely perfect. I- I can't believe you did this."

Kurt just laughed again, "I figured we could have an end-of-break picnic." He led Blaine to the opening of the igloo, sitting down on the blankets so that they were both facing away from the house.

They stared at the beginning sunset in silence for a little while, hands clasped together.

* * *

As it became dark, Kurt shuffled back into the igloo, pushing in a plug. Suddenly the whole igloo was illuminated with white Christmas lights.

Blaine's eyes were wide as he laid back to stare at the top. "I can't believe you. You're marvelous."

"You're pretty marvelous yourself," Kurt smiled, grabbing the picnic basket from the side, "Also, I brought some food. It is a picnic, you know."

* * *

"I can't believe this. How did I get so lucky?" asked Kurt, staring at the top of the igloo next to Blaine.

Blaine just laughed in response, squeezing Kurt's hand, "Pretty sure I should be asking you that."

"Nope, you're amazing."

"I'm a mess."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, hand moving to the side of his face, "So?"

"You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"I don't _have _to _deal _with anything. I'm just really lucky to be with you."

"I'm so glad you're going back to NYU with me."

"I'm so glad I got the seat next to you on that dumb plane."

Blaine grinned sheepishly, "Look at us, being all mushy and shit."

* * *

The next morning, the two finished packing and getting ready for the returning flight to New York.

At the airport, Burt and Carole pulled them both in for a hug before they left.

"Hang on," Burt called as the two boys turned away.

"Blaine, we have something for you," interjected Carole.

Blaine looked at Kurt, the latter just smiling with a knowing look on his face.

"Now, we just wanted you to know that you're always welcome at our home. Whether or not Kurt is there or you guys are together or whatever. If you need a place, you are absolutely always part of our family and can come with no questions asked," Burt continued.

Blaine just stared at the two of them, tears welling in his eyes as Carole handed over a set of house keys attached to a little keychain shaped like Ohio.

"I know it's not much," Carole added, "But we just wanted to let you know how much we all love you."

"Thank you. So much," replied Blaine, hugging Carole tightly.

"Okay, enough sap, we have to get on the plane!" Kurt finally said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Bye guys! Love you!" they waved, walking up to the boarding gates, Burt and Carole smiling and waving back at them.

* * *

"You going to be okay?" Kurt asked as they sat down in their seats, knowing now just how nervous Blaine got on planes.

"Right now? Probably not. But I know that we'll be together in New York once we get off this stupid airplane, so I think I can deal," smiled Blaine, hand still intertwined with Kurt's.

"So, what's next for us?"

"Oh you know, I was just thinking, um, well, everything."

Kurt nodded, a smile spreading across his face, "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
